Time Station
Time Station is a stage in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It is a mash-up of the Ape Escape series and the Resistance series, with minor enemies from several other series making cameos. There is a trophy avaliable if Spike uses his Level 3 Super Move, Super Laser Cannon, on this stage. Stage Description The match starts out at the Time Station, the hub area featured in the first Ape Escape. In the background, Specter uses the time portal to summon various creatures, such as the Ciokina from Patapon, a Lurker Shark from the Jak and Daxter series, a Harpy from God of War III, a Vermin truck from Twisted Metal and a Warhawk ship from the game of the same name. Pipo Monkeys were seen with every summoned creatures. Eventually, he summons the Satan Chimera from the Resistance franchise, which serves as the main stage hazard. It attacks the players by spewing green bile from its mouth as Specter laughs maniacally. Shortly before the end of the match, the Satan Chimera will be pulled back into the portal, and the time machine malfunctions and eventually falls apart, leaving Specter to sit and mope over his failure. Natalie and the Professor can be seen on the computer screen on the left of the stage. Characters Appearing in Stage *Specter (Ape Escape) *Natalie (Ape Escape): Appears on the computer screen. *Professor (Ape Escape): Also appears on the computer screen. *Pipo Monkeys (Ape Escape) *Ciokina (Patapon) *Lurker Shark (Jak and Daxter) *Harpy (God of War) *Vermin truck (Twisted Metal) *Satan Chimera (Resistance) *Warhawk ship (Warhawk) Music Time Station - Ape Escape The first phase of the stage starts with a somber remix of "Time Station" by Soichi Terada from the original Ape Escape ''and the PSP remake Ape Escape: On the Loose''. Time Station - Resistance The second phase contains a sample of "In Satan's Realm" by Boris Salchow from Resistance 3. Gallery Resistance.jpg|Satan from Resistance Ape escape.jpg|Ciokina from Patapon Sans titre 1.png|Ciokina from Patapon in Time Station Captur33e.PNG|Lurker Shark from the Jak and Daxter series Capture-20120910-233416.png|Lurker Shark from Jak and Daxter in Time Station 4.jpg.jpg|Vermin from Twisted Metal Capture-20120910-232754.png|Specter 526768e500f6e2be6a51b9d7cc2c5bfc.jpg|Specter F281b50b30433b5abe40d0302695c383 - Cópia.jpg|Specter with Clokina capture-20130201-235902.png time.jpg images (20).jpg Trivia *The Time Station seen in this game is not the same central hub used by the player in the original game, instead it is the Professor's Lab seen in the opening of the first Ape Escape. **Infact, the stage seems to be a recreation of the opening as it contains the square blocks with green lights emitting which float in the air alongside the main characters as Specter uses the Time Station, the same sequence is the main hazard of the stage. *One of two stages to contain a mash-up of more than two franchises, with a total of seven (the other being the Boss Arena). *When a creature is materializing on the platform, the gravity in the room is temporarily lightened, much like in the original Ape Escape. *When Big Daddy uses his Level 3 Super you will see Specter along with some Pipo Monkey's swimming around in the background. *The picture of the Professor and Natalie on the computer screen is taken directly from the original Ape Escape. *Time Station is one of five stages where an E-rated series and an M-rated series cross over, the others being Hades, Invasion, Dojo, and Franzea. Category:Ape Escape Category:Resistance Category:Stages Category:Patapon Category:PSASBR Category:Jak and Daxter Category:God of War Category:Twisted Metal Category:Warhawk Category:SCE Japan Studio